the_lab_rats_elite_forcefandomcom-20200214-history
Staff
All Wikia contributors have access to read and contribute to all of our wikias. A number of special user roles also exist on Wikia with advanced user rights, in order to help prevent spam and vandalism. Below is a description of these rights. Any of these may be subject to change or variation on individual wikias. To add or remove users from these groups, useSpecial:UserRights. You must be a bureaucrat or admin, however. Wikia Staff Roles Edit Bureaucrats Bureaucrats are one level 'up' from administrators. Bureaucrats only have the ability to block users, and manipulate users rights, so is generally used in addition to the administrator group. They have the ability to promote and revoke rollback, content moderator and administrator rights as well as appointing new bureaucrats. While they cannot directly revoke another user's bureaucrat status, they can revoke their own. Bureaucrats also have the ability to revoke a user's bot status in case the bot is malfunctioning, but community consensus is required for the addition of users's bot status. By default, bureaucrats are not identified on their userpages. If a bureaucrat is also an admin, only "ADMIN" will show, so Special:ListUsers must be used to tell bureaucrats from normal administrators. Bureaucrat status can only be removed by Wikia Staff, or by themselves. Administrators Administrators (also known as "admins" or "sysops") are trusted users, who are generally chosen by the community and also have access to the following tools: * All privileges from the discussion moderator and content moderator groups. * Delete and undelete pages, as well as delete images or files. * Lock (protect) both a page and a file so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without adminship privileges. * Block users who are vandalizing the wikia from editing, etc. * Grant and revoke both the chat moderator and discussion moderator rights. * Edit the wikia's skin and format. * Edit whitelisted MediaWiki pages. The state of being an administrator is also referred to as "adminship". Being an administrator makes "ADMIN" appear next to a user's name on their profile. Moderators Discussion Moderators are users who have additional tools available to manage conversations in various features across the community where users are having social discussions. These tools are: * Removing and restoring threads and replies from any user. * Closing and reopening threads. * In the Forum feature specifically, moderators also have the ability to manage Forum boards, move threads from one board to another, and highlight and un-highlight threads. * Moderating chat * Deleting blog comments * Editing and deleting article comments Having this status causes "DISCUSSIONS MODERATOR" to appear next to the username on the user's userpage. Content Moderators are users who have additional tools available to moderate parts of the community that host the wikia’s content. These tools are: * Deleting and moving pages * Deleting and moving files * Reupload files * Protecting and unprotecting pages * Patrol pages if the community has the RecentChanges patrol feature enabled * Having this status causes "CONTENT MODERATOR" to appear next to the username on the user's userpage. Chat moderators are users who have chat moderator status in chat in order to moderate a wikia's chat room. They are able to block users from chat, which will kick a user out of the chat and ban them from returning until a chat moderator or an admin unbans them from the users' contributions page, or if the ban expires. Having this status causes "CHAT MODERATOR" to appear next to the username on the user's userpage. 'Rollbacks ' Anyone can revert vandalism and bad-faith edits, but it takes a couple of clicks in the page history to get it done. Users with the "rollback" tool are able to undo bad edits with one click, by using the rollback link on diff pages, user contributions list, or the list of recent changes. It is important to note that admins (including bureaucrats) already have rollback rights by default. The right can be optional for a user to have rollback and admin combined, but it will not add extra speed even with slower internet connections. Users with rollback rights are just users who are not necessarily an admin. Rollbackers (users with Rollback rights) can be seen via Special:ListUsers, but they do not by default have any special title that appears on their userpage. Category:General